


Different Kinds of Solitude

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Bones, Oblivious Spock, Romantic Advise, Sexual Tension, mentions of mpreg, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Both Spock and Bones are hopelessly in love with one another and seek out Kirk for advice.





	Different Kinds of Solitude

"Jim, I want to talk to you." McCoy said, wringing his hands as he stood in the corridor outside of Kirk's quarters. Kirk nodded, stepping aside and allowing the doctor inside.

"What's going on, Bones?" Kirk said as they sat down and Kirk poured McCoy a saurian Brandy.

"It's Spock." McCoy furrowed his brow, massaging his thigh and taking a gulp of Brandy.

"What about him?" Kirk leaned forward to see his friend in the dim light.

"I'm in love with him."

Kirk raised an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing McCoy to continue, "I think about him a lot, Jim. You know, at first it was just 'I wonder what that green blooded hobgoblin is up to,' but that was only when I hadn't seen 'im in a while. Then it was happening when he was right there, collecting medical reports or whatnot and I would, well God dammit, Jim, I would want to kiss him, press my lips to those slightly green ones, rub the little points of his ears, suck on his neck until the hickey was darker green than fresh cut grass on the fourth of July," the doctor sighed, "And now I think about him.even more, I want him to father my children Jim.

"I think about that a lot, me getting all big, wantin' to eat god dammed hobgoblin cuisine, him, with his hands on my belly, rubbin' it and kissin' it, talkin' to it like the baby can understand,' McCoy blushed and looked at his hands, "And then havin' a baby, him holding it, us holdin' it together, the babe between our chests.

"I must be getting soft Jim, soft enough to think for hours and dream about me and that pointy earred hobgoblin, Jim. I want to have babies that have his ears and that flush green when they get excited, and then when they are a little older they lecture me about logic just like Spock," McCoy finished, looking up at Jim's slightly amused expression, "What, Jim? What have you got to say?"

"You're just so cute like this, Bones," Kirk grinned, "Ever since I met you I knew you would want to have a family again; after Joanna and Jocelyn and whatnot."

"And what about Spock?"

"What about him? He's a helluva guy, Bones."

"Don't you think it's a long shot? Him reciprocatin' my feelings."

Kirk smirked, "Not particularly long."

..

"Captain," Spock said, gazing at Kirk from across the chessboard.

"Jim, Spock."

"Of course; Jim, I am experiencing- emotions regarding Doctor McCoy."

Kirk smirked and didn't look up from the board, "What kind of emotions, Spock?"

"Romantic emotions, Jim. I wish to bond with him." Spock turned away as Kirk met his eyes, "Illogical, I know; to feel such an- attraction to such an illogical being, however, I find the sensations I experience in his presence to be- irrefutable."

"Well Spock, I get the feeling that he reciprocates those feelings,"

"Jim," Spock looked particularly incredulous, "I believe that the doctor harbors feelings for Leiutenant Uhura,"

"Why"

"Upon being presented with the news that she and I were no longer romantically involved he patted me on the shoulder, his own intense emotion and my lack of adequate shields allowed me to feel immense joy from him, even love was conveyed,"

"How do you know he wasn't excited to hear that you were on the market,"

"Jim, I am in no way on the mark-"

"An expression, Spock, it means you are not romantically involved and therefore, available to date,"

"The doctor has never displayed any homosexual tendencies,"

"What? And you have,"

"I fail to see the relevance,"

"Really Spock?"

..

McCoy sat with Uhura in the mess hall, she patted him on the back, "Listen Leonard, no hard feelings whatsoever; go after him. I don't harbor feelings for either of you." She smirked, "He's so thick, you're going to have to make the first move," 

Spock turned around as soon as he saw them, McCoy and Uhura, sitting so close, her hand on his back, her lips on his cheek, "It is most illogical to pity yourself over a man who has clearly found affections elsewhere," a voice that sounded uncomfortably like his father said. Spock nodded and straightened his back, heading to the bridge to run an astrometrics scan.

..

Spock wasn't sure what he hoped to achieve as he entered sickbay at the height of beta shift. 'CMO McCoy is in the infirmary,' the computer's feminine voice had told him. Of course he was, and it was just Spock's luck that other than McCoy it was empty, as the doors slid open McCoy looked up from his desk, through the window looking out on the main room of sickbay.

McCoy stood, letting the door to his office slide open as he greeted Spock, "Mr Spock, is there any way I can help you?"

"Nyota?" Spock said, raising an eyebrow as he approached McCoy.

"What about her?" McCoy let the door slide closed behind him.

"Are you romantically involved with her?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" McCoy asked, his temper flaring, 'because he still has feelings for her,' a voice said, "You know what? I don't want to know,"

"You are," Spock could feel his heartbeat increase exponentially as McCoy approached him, "I should have known,"

"Known what?" McCoy sneered.

"That the captain would mislead me." Spock clenched his hands together behind his back as he continued almost unconsiously, "Of course you are attracted to Nyota."

"I have never been the least bit attracted to Nyota," McCoy yelled as Spock began walking towards the door.

He stopped, "No need to mislead me, you are free to pursue a romantic relationship with her,"

"Why don't you?"

"Leiutenant Uhura and I ended our romantic relationship two months, five days and eight hours ago due to absence of feelings we had at the beginning of our involvement," Spock pressed his lips together and straightened his back, "You should remember given the surge of joy you experienced upon learning of her  _availability_ ,"

"Of your availability!" McCoy shouted, slamming a hand down on the table.

"What?" Spock had turned around so he was facing he doctor.

"Don't tell me those pointy ears if yours didn't hear what I said," McCoy snapped.

Spock stepper towards McCoy, taking his face in his hands, McCoy inhaled sharply as Spock brought his lips down upon him.

They were falling. The wind was in their hair, Spock's hands made quick work of McCoy's uniform as McCoy sucked on Spock's neck and let his fingers trace the shapes of his ears. 

McCoy was laying on a biobed and Spock was above him. Clothes seemed so- burdensome, shirts laid in the floor and they rubbed their throbbing erections together through their pants. 

Spock let his fingers approach the meld points on McCoys forehead, "May I?" He asked.

"God yes," 

Their pants were off and Spock elegantly, if not a tad desperately prepared McCoy for his throbbing cock. As he slid in it elicited a moan from McCoy.

They sprang apart as the door to sickbay slid open. Kirk stood with his eyes wide at the sight of his CMO and first officer, "I'll come back later,"

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out grammatical errors!


End file.
